


Demigods, Guardians and Curses

by AcePrincess22467



Category: Good Omens, Hetalia - Fandom, Inuyasha - Fandom, Lucifer - Fandom, Marvel: The Avengers, Supernatural, The Mortal Instruments, Transformers, percy jackson - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcePrincess22467/pseuds/AcePrincess22467





	1. Chapter 1

On the second day of October in the year 2020 Percy Jackson woke up and screamed. For some reason he was suddenly in a huge amount of pain for no apparent reason. He didn’t know this at the time but it was from a curse. Specifically a curse from the River Styx. All he currently knew was that he was in excruciating pain.


	2. Chapter 2

In London Mercy Briarwood was in extreme pain. She was currently almost seven months pregnant and was visiting the Autobots. Unlike Percy she knew why she was in excruciating pain and it had nothing to do with her being pregnant. The same curse that was currently hurting Percy was also hurting her and it had been for many years. Since long before she had ever became a Guardian. Back when she had thought that she was fully human. Long before Mercy ever even knew that she was a demigod and that she had angel blood flowing through her veins.


End file.
